Migraines and the morning after
by Sara Sidle Grissom
Summary: Post 7.06 one shot. Sara is going to take care of Grissom and confess something to him. GSR. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.  
**A/N: **Thanks to **Kristy87** for asking me to write this, and guiding me through. And ofcourse for the beta! This is for you hun! Thanks to **Lisa** for the second beta. I hope you will all like this, and please give me some feeback :)

**- - - - - **

**Migraines and the morning after**

Voices and flashes of light attacked his senses. A soaring pain, running from the front to the back of his skull, left him dazed and tired on the couch in his office. He tiredly brought up a hand to his head and touched his forehead, pressing his fingers on the pain. He let out a small groan at the feeling and turned a bit on the couch. Falling asleep would be the best, but he knew he couldn't, no time for that.

Suddenly delicate cold fingers ran across his forehead, relieving the pain a bit. He leaned into the touch and tiredly opened his eyes. "Honey?" He asked, his voice cracking a little as he spoke.

Sara smiled down at him gently. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly, cupping his cheek and slowly leaning down to kiss his forehead. She chuckled lightly as his eyes widened a bit. "I locked the door," she whispered before pressing yet another kiss to his skin.

He forced a tired smile as he tried to sit up, but she held him down with a hand flat on his chest. "Wait a minute Gil," she said as she looked down at him. "About today…"

He held up his hand and gave her a real smile. "Not now okay Sara? Later," he said as his hand travelled to her cheek, running his fingers across her smooth creamy skin.

Sara nodded slowly as she leaned into his soft and gentle touch. She smiled softly at him before leaning down to kiss him carefully, awaiting his reaction. She wasn't sure if he was okay with this. Nobody would see them, but she knew he had some difficulties with their relationship at work. She knew he loved her, but he wanted to be careful, unsure of what people would say about them.

Grissom smiled a bit against her lips as he kissed her back gently. He reached up his other hand so he was cupping both of her cheeks. Then he pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed. When she opened them he gazed into them. "I love you," he whispered.

Sara smiled back at him softly. "I love you too," she whispered and grabbed his hands. "Let me take you home and you can get some good rest."

He nodded reluctantly and followed her out of his office, her hand still in his. It didn't bother him and he wasn't afraid. However he did look around if anybody they knew would see them. But they seemed to be lucky nobody was there.

- - - - -

When they finally got home Sara rushed into their bedroom to shut the curtains and make it as dark as possible. She looked back at Grissom who was standing in the doorway and smiled. "I can't get it darker than this," she apologized.

"It's okay Sara, this is good. Thank you," he whispered before getting onto their bed, rolling on his side.

She sat down next to him and traced her finger over his cheek. "Do you need me to get you anything? Tea maybe? Or water?" She asked gently.

He shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist when she wanted to stand up. "I need you here with me," he whispered and she could hear the fear in his voice. He sounded like a scared little child that didn't want to be left alone by its mother.

"I'm not going anywhere baby," she whispered as she laid down, softly kissing his forehead.

He let out a relieved sigh. "Good, I wouldn't know what to do without you by my side," he confessed.

She got tears in her eyes at his words and wrapped an arm over his side. "You will never have to think about that, because I'm never going to leave you."

Grissom gave her a small and tired smile as he pulled her close to him, his arm draped over her body. He kissed her forehead gently and closed his eyes. "Good night," he whispered.

Sara smiled and waited until he had drifted off, before she gently slid out of his embrace and off the bed. She went into the kitchen to prepare him some breakfast, so he didn't have to do that once he woke up. Then she quickly took a shower before sliding into bed with him again, drifting off fast.

- - - - -

The next morning she woke up to a cold bed and smiled to herself. This meant he was feeling better than he had yesterday. She got up, put on her robe and walked into the kitchen, seeing him at the breakfast bar reading the paper. She also smelled something warm.

"Good morning," he smiled, taking off his glasses and giving her a soft kiss. "You know I don't eat cereal," he said and gestured to the plate in the microwave. "I saved some pancakes for you."

Sara chuckled. "Thank you," she said, grabbing the pancakes from the microwave and sitting down next to him. But not after giving him another kiss to his cheek.

He set the paper down and turned his stool a bit to face her. "Yesterday you wanted to talk to me about something."

She nodded and turned her stool as well. "It's not that important but I wanted you to know that I wasn't the one who had turned on the radio. It was Greg. I just… wanted to protect him," she said, looking down at her hands.

He furrowed his brows at her with a slight grin on his face. "Protect him from the wrath of an old scientist?"

Sara looked up at him. "No way you're old. But you haven't treated him that kindly lately you know. He's… I think he's afraid of you."

"Afraid of me?" He asked confused.

"He wants to impress you, wants to know if he's doing the right thing. He needs your approval Gil," she explained, hoping he'd understand and try a little harder next time.

"Ah," he nodded, looking down. "Well if you want me to I'll try and think about that," he said and smiled at her. "He just… got on my nerves yesterday because of the migraine."

Sara smiled. "I understand honey, you don't have to explain to me. Just think about the guy's feelings. And yes, he can be a booger sometimes, but with good intentions."

Grissom smiled back at her. "I can be a booger sometimes as well," he joked.

Sara laughed. "Maybe, but you are the best booger I could've dreamed of," she said before kissing him.

- - - - -

**The End**


End file.
